


Which One Is Yours

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Kalex, Kryptonian eating habits, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Danvers-Grant-In-Ze family all go out to eat after Astra and Kara fight a big bad alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which One Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this General Danvers and Supercat but then I started writing and this happened. So I'm sorry over that.

Cat and Alex are sitting at the table, chuckling at their wives, “That pile of food is going to topple over.”

“No, she’s gotten very good at that balancing act in the last fifteen years. I’ll be right back with cake.”

“Which one is yours?” a lady the next table over asks when Alex slips away.

Smiling Cat points to the two women at the pizza station, “Those two,” she says watching the two reach for the last slice of the same pizza.

“Wife and daughter?” the woman asks.

Cat nods, “Something like that.” Alex slides back into her seat, “Your wife just stole my wife’s pizza.”

“My wife did most of the work,” Alex says handing Cat a spoon, “she deserves it. Where’s Carter, by the way?”

“Behind us,” Cat says pointing over the booth seat.

Alex raises up to look down at him, “You okay, kid?”

A groan is Carter’s response, “Maybe that will teach you not to try and keep up with your mother and Kara.”

Carter glares at his mother while making his way back to his seat, “It was totally worth it.” He glances toward the bar area, “What number are they on?”

Alex sighs, “Four and five, they took a dessert before dessert break with the last one. You’ve still got this round and dessert to go.”

The boy shakes his head, “They deserve it.” He points to the booth he occupied earlier, “I’m going back to my misery.”

Shaking her head but smiling Cat looks over to see Kara and Astra setting down two plates each, “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourselves, darlings.”

Kara smiles, “Best surprise ever, Aunt Cat.”

Alex grins, “We’ve been banned from ever coming back.”

Astra and Kara high five, “Another one down.”

“They are going to get us banned from every one in the city.”

“Yep,” Alex says, head dropping to Cat’s shoulder, small smile on her lips watching her wife and Astra, “it's worth it.”

Cat nods, “It is to keep our Kryptonians happy, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lexstra and Supercat (Or Catstra and Kalex) Astra and Kara's significant others take them to an all you can eat buffet as a reward after a hard, long fight with aliens.


End file.
